


A Drop Of Time

by Vampyra142001



Series: Blue Love [4]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Post-movie. Set beyond my threesome timeline. Megamind considers his losses.





	A Drop Of Time

A Drop of Time

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Post-movie. Set beyond my threesome timeline. Megamind considers his losses.  
Pairings: Implied Roxanne/Megamind, implied Metro Man/Megamind  
Warnings:Angst, character death  
Rating:PG-13  
Beta: joanhello

Megamind stood alone atop Metro Tower clutching a small metal device in his hand. The last remnant of his family. Appropriately, it was pouring rain down on him and he made no move to get out of the chilling wetness. He was so empty that such a minor inconvenience wasn't worth acknowledging. Around him, the city still celebrated his victory against a hostile race that had tried to invade the planet. Tomorrow though, they would join him in mourning. Tomorrow would be Minion's funeral. He squeezed the discolored implant tighter in his grip.

His husband had died six years after their marriage. Wayne's super speed had literally run him out of time. Music Man had been rushing back from a concert on the other side of the country for their daughter's ballet recital and had collapsed on the outskirts of Metrocity. They had been alerted by a brainbot and made it to the retired hero's side in time for his finally moments.

Roxanne had lived well into her seventies before passing away in her sleep while he was out patrolling. They had been married for almost forty years.

Despite having half of his DNA, their daughter had also managed to rush herself into an early grave over a decade ago. She had promised that she wouldn't overuse her super speed like her other father had, but she couldn't fight the urge to help as many people as she could. He had watched her plummet from the sky mid-battle against a titanic sea beast.

And then there was Minion. Gunned down while protecting Megamind's flank outside Earth's orbit. His first, best, last friend gone.

Even the Warden and all of his uncles had long since passed on.

He was over two hundred years old. Untouched physically by time, yet the weight of his age had never felt greater. Absolutely everyone who had ever known John Blue Doe was dead and, therefor, so was he. All that was left was Megamind, Defender of Earth.

Sighing, he gathered his thoughts back into himself and stepped off the ledge into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble that's been nagging at me for a while now.
> 
> And, no, I don't have a name for the trio's daughter. I just haven't had the chance play around with her in my headspace.
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1465238.html


End file.
